Aira e Holyn: No Deserto de Yied
by Castilho
Summary: Está é uma extensão e modificação do diálogo de Aira e Holyn no Deserto de Yied, pouco antes do Massacre de Velthomer. E é bom lembrar que é minha primeira FanFiction.


Título: Aira e Holyn: No Deserto de Yied

Fan Game: Fire Emblem 4: Genealogy of Holy War

* * *

Após a tomada do castelo de Phinora, o exército de Sigurd marcha para Velthomer para por um fim na guerra.

"Você está bem, Holyn?", Aira olha para o sangue saindo do braço de seu amante.

"Não se preocupe, é só um arranhão... bem temos de ir, já estamos atrás de todos os outros, se não nos apressarmos Noish e Lex vão ter toda a diversão só para eles." Diz Holyn com um sorriso na cara, escondendo a dor do seu gravemente ferido braço direito, suando0 bastante devido ao calor no deserto.

"...Você não pode lutar assim, fique em Phinora e cure seus ferimentos, assim você não vale nada em batalha..." Diz Aira com seriedade, mas mostrando preocupação.

"hu...E como eu diria para os garotos que sua mãe caiu em batalha porque seu pai covardemente ficou para trás por causa de um arranhãozinho? Falando nisso, nunca imaginei que seriam gêmeos, e de sexos opostos, tenho que treinar meu garoto bem para que fique mais forte que a irmã, vai ser algo do tipo minha vingança por você ser mais forte que eu." Holyn fala a Aira, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Aira dá um suspiro, olha para Holyn com uma cara mais séria que a anterior e diz: "Se possível...eu não gostaria que eles tivessem de lutar..." com um tom triste.

"Claro Claro, eu só estava brincando! Não leve tão a sério, ugh..." Holyn por um momento sucumbe a dor, seu sorriso dá lugar a um rosto agonizante.

"Eu disse que você não podia continuar, idiota! Olha quanto sangue você perdeu, eu vou te levar para Phinora!" diz Aira que surpreendentemente parecia estar com raiva, algo muito diferente da atitude quieta de sempre.

Holyn se recompõe. "Aira, desculpe...mas não posso deixar você ir sozinha, afinal das contas eu te amo desde que tenho 5 anos. Esperei muito tempo para te perder assim." diz ele denovo com um sorriso no rosto.

"Então quer dizer que você era..." diz Aira surpreendida.

"Sim, o garoto com quem você brincava quando criança, seu primo que partilha com você o sangue do herói Odo." diz Holyn agora com mais seriedade.

"Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, eu devo lhe pedir que vá com nossos filhos e Shanan a Lenster, onde é seguro. Eu tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre o fim desta batalha." diz Holyn ainda sorrindo.

"..." Aira fica em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Idiota" Aira começa a chorar e vai em direção a Holyn, abraçando-o."Eu já deixei nossos filhos com Oyafe e Shanan, e eu não irei embora, eu sou sua mulher e vou estar com você haja o que acontecer, você me fez te amar demais, não posso viver sem você." Aira aperta-o bem forte e continua a chorar.

"Aira..." Holyn segura-a forte também, então se beijam. "Eu também lhe amo muito Aira...você nunca havia dito isso antes para mim, eu sempre quis ouvir essas palavras de você." Cai uma única lágrima dos olhos de Holyn. "Eu acho que se eu morrer com você, então eu não terei arrependimentos" Diz Holyn, com um sorriso sincero para Aira.

"Eu também, se for com você Holyn, eu não me importo..." Diz Aira, agora sorrindo. Holyn fica paralisado ao ver aquela que consideraria a visão mais rara de sua vida, que era Aira, sorrindo.

"Então, acho que devemos ir" diz Holyn. "Sim!" exclama Aira, enxugando suas lagrimas.

Assim, ambos partem para o Castelo de Velthomer e para a armadilha feita pelo traidor Alvis, o que seria o fim da vida de ambos. Dizem que ambos lutaram bravamente até o fim, e, estranhamente, com um leve sorriso em seus rostos.

* * *

Notas: Pessoal, é o meu primeiro FanFiction, eu sei que deve estar fraco. Mas vou tentar melhorar, e eu sempre quis aumentar um pouco a conversa de Aira e Holyn antes do massacre de Velthomer. Para quem nunca jogou FE4, vale dizer que Aira é uma pessoa muito tímida e fechada e Holyn bem aberto e que leva as coisas facilmente na vida.

Bem, tomara que tenham pelo menos gostado. Críticas positivas e negativas são bem vindas.


End file.
